vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121523-wildstar-is-growing-again
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed :) If you don't know it's /chjoin LFG | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- God willing. | |} ---- ---- god has nothing to do with Objective universe, and the "population will correct itself" is not a good thing. | |} ---- ---- If the players we're seeing now are only a fraction of the players that want to see Drop 4, that's a pretty positive assessment. And if the population problem is that it's low, a correction will mean it goes higher. Sounds good to me that the sudden influx of players I've seen are just a taste of what's to come, and soon the problem will be corrected. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I hope so but I don't think the ship will be corrected until it goes F2P or B2P. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh stop it. It's almost like you enjoy hating this game with these comments, because you know it pisses people off. And even if you truely believe it, this is for you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CbWr0zO7Ac Enjoy. | |} ---- ---- I've watched the full show, it's so funny, sad, and true all at the same time! You can't win with these people.....after all it's November 2012 and the world just ended | |} ---- holy @@$#&* what have I been doing for the last two years....must be in purgatory......hmmm | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you're in it for open world PvP? I'm afraid yes. Shit happened and as a result the two PvP servers are pretty much dead. Warhound is doing a bit better than Luminai, but it's still in a pretty bad state. My advice is to transfer to the PvE server. Yes you won't get much open world PvP, but the PvE is definitely worth giving a shot in Wildstar. You can always transfer back for free at a later point in time if the population on the PvP servers somehow comes back. | |} ---- That is sad to hear. Although after going around the Warhound forum it seems everyone's attitude is "go PvE till this server gets better"... which would lead to an endless cycle, wouldn't it? Sadly a slim chance of world pvp is better than no chance (and quitting) so i think i'll try to ride it out. Thanks for the reply though, and to anyone who may see this, there is at least one person who wants to see this server brought to a playable and enjoyable state. Just go dominion so i can give you some stabby stab =D | |} ---- So... the key components of the freemium game from the link you posted: 1. Simple game loop of Explore-->Collect-->Spend-->Improve 2. Lots of flashy compliments 3. Spend lots of fake currency 4. Allow conversion of real money into fake currency 5. Lots of time-sinks that you can skip over with real money 6. A little fun but lots more fun if you spend real money ...I'm pretty sure that the take-home message from that video as it relates to this game isn't at all the message you think it is. | |} ---- Wasn't the mounts that destroyed world PvP in WoW. Actually each zone locks flying until you unlock some content, or reach a specific level. What kill it was a join effort of LFG tool, and better than zones automatic rewards, plus tabards for reputation in dungeons. Just think for a minute. Their implementation of dungeons not only give items better than equivalent world quests, plus you can farm reputation there too, and each run guarantee a reward (under 70 in MoP), without the fuss of constantly being in danger because of world PvP, in which half of times the one who pk you is a high lvl char. Why bother with the world then. Like I said before, in PvP high lvl players should get penalized for killing lowbies. Like in laws if you are too forgiving you end with people misbehaving. Anyone has probably had sometime the experience that a high level player PvP flagged, stand right next to mobs you are killing waiting if you miss tab or aoe and hit him. Or the farming ones. High levels that stand very close to small towns, and nuke opposite players when they come back to turn quests. Old Tarren Mill... so many bad memories. | |} ---- How many people have seriously lost their phones in these last few months and thus the authenticator, though, and didn't know how to sort it out themselves with the seed code or have it duplicated? They're a relatively small proportion of the returning population (how large a minority they are is an issue, and they do need to try to work that process through quicker), but Entity's already taken a huge population bump. In the past few days, we've invited at least five players that I know of into my guild, all of which are recently returning or new. The game is doing better. I hope Drop 4 brings even more people upon release, especially if it gets a good reception from the playerbase and a bit of hype from the community. I also hope it keeps them. But even the promise of Drop 4 seems to be changing opinions about the game outside of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- The selling model don't have anything to do with population balance, only size of population at early levels. But is nice to have many new and returning players. | |} ---- lol, Some times I really miss other people while playing......other times....not so much. | |} ----